The Darkness in a Frozen Heart
by superwholockocs
Summary: Elsa's parents were not alone in helping her try to control her powers. A child, Serilda, helped just as much. For five years Serilda helped Elsa control her powers while slowly becoming her friend. However, as most things often do, it ended short. Serilda made a mistake which costed her position of mentor and friend. A mistake which pushed her over to the darker side of her powers
1. The Beginning

Elsa was not alone for the first five years of her isolation. She was accompanied by a fellow powered child. A mentor of sorts, to keep her powers under control. Her name was Serilda. The daughter of a Russian Czar, and a child of great power. The shadows and light bended to her will from a young age but she learned to control them. She was always an optimist of sorts and kept high spirits even in the darkest of times, which helped with her tutoring of Elsa.

At eleven years of age Serilda's father receive a letter from his closest trade partner: the King of Arendelle. The letter contained a near begging air to it. His eldest daughter, Elsa, had made a mistake that she could not take back. She had injured her younger sister close to beyond repair. The only way to keep this from happening again was to lock her up and teach her to control her powers. The King and his wife knew of Serilda and her abilities, and in the letter he asked for her assistance in teaching Elsa. Serilda's job was to mentor and tutor Elsa into controlling her powers and keeping them in check. In return The King of Arendelle would double his merchandise and lower his prices for the Russian empire.

The Czar had resented and feared his daughter since she had revealed her powers making this offer was too good to be true. Within hours the Czar had sent a messenger and his daughter was packed and on a horse the very next day. Serilda never saw him again.


	2. more openings

Serilda arrived to the gates of Arendelle in the early hours of the morning. The air was cool and the sunrise warm in colours. She smiled a bit. _Maybe the king will welcome me more than my father, _She thought hopefully.

The horse's hooves were loud in the quiet streets. The closer she got to the center of the kingdom, the more she could feel her heartbeat. It was heavy against her chest.

"Madam Serilda?" A guard at the gate inquired.

Serilda's handler answered for her. After a short exchanging of words the gigantic gates slowly creaked open. They sounded as though they hadn't been opened in a few months. The scale of this discomforted Serilda. She didn't think she was ready for this. This was a big job. Becoming a mentor for a princess only a few years younger than herself. A mentor in how to control abilities none the less.

It wasn't that she couldn't control her powers. She could actually control them quite well all things considered. You see, Serilda could take light and bend shadows to her will. For example, a candle in her room can be burning and she could take the light out of it. The candle would still be burning but it will be letting off darkness instead of light. But for the darkness... she could not take it away. It was always there. No matter how hard she tried she could not take away shadows. She could only bend them, creating different shapes, making people happy by shadow puppet-ing them the way they wanted. She liked it but there was always something nagging at the back of her head. Something that told her that the darkness could not be taken away. Not ever.

"Goodbye Serilda," Her handler said hugging her, "I hope you do well here."

Serilda tried not to hold onto her too tightly and let go a little too quickly. Her handler, Mrs Pinn, was her last tie to home. Her last tie to her father and her very last tie to her mother-her died mother.

"Alright then I'll see you later sweety."

Serilda watched her go through the giant gates and waved to her long after the gates closed. A tear ran down her face and she struggled to keep the rest of them in.

_It's going to be ok, _the eleven year old tried to convince herself,_ Everything is going to be ok._

"Would you be Serilda?" A man asked.

Serilda nodded and wiped away her tear.

"Follow me, the King would like to see you."


	3. Meeting Elsa

Serilda was guided into the King's meeting room and the doors were shut behind her. Nervousness slid through her and it took everything to keep from taking the light from the nearest candle burning. It was a nervous habit of her's, taking light. It was already harder to keep powers in check when strong emotions came along but having a habit of using them when emotions came was bad. _I should teach the girl, Elsa, to keep habits like that away, _she thought to herself.

"Please step forward into the light." The King said from his chair.

Serilda followed orders and sat in the chair meant for her. In front of her sat the King, the Queen, and the little girl, Elsa. She was younger than Serilda and prettier by a long shot. Beating her black-brown hair with white and her green-grey eyes with beautiful blue ones, Elsa was a sight.

Suddenly self conscious Serilda looked down at her lap.

"You are here to help my daughter control her powers," The King said stopping her from thinking, "You will make her ice stop and keep her under control."

Serilda nodded. The King seemed harsh and not one who wanted to be argued with. Serilda knew the type and made a mental note.

"You will begin today. You will sleep in the servants bedroom down the hall from Elsa's, you will eat with us, and finally, you are not to tell Anna anything of your nature being here, are we clear?"

Nodding again Serilda looked up to see the room covered in a thin layer of ice. Elsa must have been bothered by that last comment.

"You and Elsa are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Serilda brought her luggage and placed it into her new room. It was small and musty. A little amount of natural light peeked through the window. It wasn't bad, all things considered, but it wasn't what a princess from Russia was used to.<p>

"Sorry it's so small. Father wouldn't let you have the guest room because you're working instead of visiting." Elsa piped up.

Serilda looked behind her to find that she had been followed into her room. In this moment she had to decide. Would she be strict like her father and the King of Arendelle? Or would she be fun and helpful like the stories of her mother? She looked at the eight year old's scared eyes and breathed deeply. The brightest attitude would counteract the look in her eyes. _I choose the latter. _

"It's ok, I like smaller rooms. They can...be easier to brighten up." Serilda said smiling a bit.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

With a breath, Serilda opened her hands and moved the shadows of her room into one corner. Now the small room was warmer with more light. She looked over at Elsa and smiled at her awed face.

"All I can do is freeze people." She said in a depressive voice.

"Is that _all _you can do?" Serilda pressed.

"Well.."

Elsa made a small flurry appear and out of it formed a snowman.

"See? That was good." Serilda said.

"His name is Olaf."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he likes hugs, warm ones."

Serilda smiled again and realized it wouldn't be that hard being nice towards Elsa. She was sweet, and had guilt that needed to be gone. It wasn't her fault her sister got hurt. Not at all.

"So what do I have to learn first?" Elsa asked playing with the snow she made.

"How to buy some fashionable gloves."


	4. Do you wanna build a snowman?

** Ok before you read I've got two things to tell ya'll:**

**1)There'll be no love interest for my OC and I'm not trying to make her sound gay even though I kinda did in the last chapter.**

**2) The following scenes are going to take place during the time of the 'Do you want to build a snowman' song. The ages of the characters will be placed before the scenes. I am not trying to copy the fanfic Your Aunt Elsa (It's a great fic, check it out) But the idea is good so I'm going to use it. **

**Ok I'm sure you don't want to listen to me anymore so back to the story:**

_FIVE MONTHS LATER_

"It's snowing!" Elsa said looking out the window of her chilly room.

No sooner did the words leave her lips did Anna knock on the door. Serilda closed her eyes and braised herself for what came next.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang while Elsa's face fell.

This was a regular occurrence, Anna speaking through the door. But that didn't mean it wasn't painful for Elsa each time. Serilda tried her best to calm Elsa for the first couple weeks but in the end she just let it happen. There wasn't anything she could do. Nothing to ease the pain of being ripped from her sister. A pain Serilda couldn't quite comprehend. She didn't have any siblings younger or older, it was just her.

"Come on let's go and play." Anna continued to sing.

"Can't you make her stop?" Elsa whispered to Serilda holding back tears. Serilda shook her head then an idea came to her.

"I'll try something." She assured.

Quietly Serilda opened Elsa's door and tiptoed out. She hoped this plan would work.

"Serilda?" Anna questioned.

Serilda turned on the spot to see the little five year old. She had a pleading look in her eye.

"Why won't Elsa play with me anymore?" Anna asked.

Serilda racked her mind. She could just blatantly lie, it's what Anna's parents had been doing the past couple months...But then again Anna's parent's didn't have to worry about shadows growing around them when they lied. An alternative came to mind.

"She's not feeling herself." Serilda said, it wasn't _really _a lie.

Anna thought about this for a while before muttering something along the lines of, 'she hasn't been feeling herself for a _long _time'. Serilda gave a half hearted smile and offered to play with Anna. Without missing a beat Anna shoves a doll in her hand and begins an elaborate story for them to play. A story of a lonely queen who becomes evil (_really really mean _where Anna's exact words) and is turned back into a good person by the good princess. They were half way through the princess's happiness 'speech' when the king walked right up to them and cleared his throat.

"Daddy! Look, Serilda is playing with me!" Anna said excitedly running into his arms.

He chuckles and lets her tug at his mustache a bit before putting her down and telling her to run along. He turned to Serilda afterwards and hardens his stare.

"This is the first strike." He said.

Serilda nodded and hung her head.

The king announced a needing of an update on Elsa's progress. He guided Serilda back through the halls to Elsa's room. He opened the door without knocking. This started Elsa, who was looking out at the snow, which made her freeze the window seal. Serilda flinched and looked apologetically to Elsa.

"I thought you said she was doing better." The king said.

"She _is _doing better. You just scared her."

The king walked over to the fireplace and picked up the gloves on the mantel.

"You're supposed to be wearing these." He said.

"Serilda said I was getting good enough that I didn't have to anymore." Elsa retorted walking to her father.

Glaring at Serilda, the king put the gloves on Elsa and chanted his signature line, 'conceal it, don't _feel_ it'. After that he got up and headed to the door. Elsa walked back over to the window and sighed.

"This better not happen again." The king said loud enough for only Serilda to hear.

* * *

><p><span>(Serilda: 15 Elsa: 12 Anna: 9)<span>

Elsa sighed and closed yet another book.

"I've been studying for hours. Don't you think we could work on something else now?" She asked.

Serilda blinked rapidly and took her head off of the desk.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Serilda tried to sound awake but it wasn't fooling Elsa. She opened her mouth to swear she was awake the whole time when a knock on the door came. Elsa mouthed an 'oh no' and her face fell.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang happily, "Or ride our bike around the haallll..."

A loud crash came and Elsa shook her head. Serilda giggled a bit and pictured Anna at the bottom of the stairs with the bike next to her. Anna was ridiculously clumsy and goofy. To be completely honest Serilda wouldn't be surprised if Anna had been riding on the bike in some obscure way. She was known to do that sort of thing anyway.

Serilda looked over to Elsa who was in a daze with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, Elsa..._ELSA," _Serilda said, finally getting her attention, "Why don't we work on your snow making?"

Ice and snow had been an iffy topic more lately than ever. About a year ago Elsa accidentally froze her mother's hand shut and it took a while to thaw out. This made her loose all faith that she could control her powers and began to listen to her father's, 'conceal' theory more than ever. Serilda had tried to tell her that she'd never actually _control _her powers if she just shoved them down every time they were brought up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Elsa stuttered looking at her gloved hands.

"I think it'll be fine." Serilda assured calmly, "Try after me, but instead of shadows use, you know, ice."

Serilda shaped a shadow on the wall into a horse and had it dance around the room. She looked at Elsa with hope that she'd lighten up. No sign of it though.

"Just try." Serilda urged.

"Fine."

Elsa formed some ice in her hand and began shaping it. Slowly a horse-shape began to appear. Serilda cheered making Elsa loose focus. The shape became jagged and exploded across the room, hitting Serilda in the side. She doubled over and inhaled sharply.

"_NO!" _Elsa shrieked running over to her, "No, no, no, not again."

Serilda closed her eyes in pain. _you've got to suck it up, _She told herself.

"A-are you...ok?" Elsa whispered.

Serilda nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. You didn't hit me."

Her shadow creeped a bit larger. Elsa didn't look reassured and finally began to cry a bit. Serilda gave her a tight hug and promised she was fine, nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Positively."

Serilda got up and brushed herself off. Just in time for the king and queen to enter Elsa's bedroom. It was time for the king's monthly inspection to see how Elsa was progressing. Usually his disappointment shone greatly, but today was the worst. _That's probably why the queen came. To keep him calm, _Serilda thought.

The king stood in front of Elsa and asked her the usual questions. '_Are you colder than normal? How much have you frozen today? What do I always say? What are the gloves for?' _And finally, '_Why aren't you aloud to play with Anna?'._ Elsa gave her usual answers and everything was fine until pain hit Serilda again and she had to grab the side of a chair so not to fall over. Elsa saw this and the walls around her froze over. Panic set into her and she looked from her hands to her parents, who where trying to calm her.

"...It only makes it worse. Calm down." The king said going to her.

"_No!" _Elsa cried moving away, "Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

She sounded completely defeated. She had hurt so many people she loved. The queen walked closer to the king and put her hand on his shoulder. Serilda couldn't see the look on their faces but she knew what they were: broken. Their eldest daughter was...a mistake that they couldn't fix. Or at least that's how they felt.

"Please, just leave." Elsa said pointing to the door, "I can't hurt you if you're not here."

Her parents slowly left the room. Serilda and Elsa were left alone.

"Elsa-"

"Please, just...just leave me alone." Elsa said pointing to the door yet again.

Serilda frowned and walked out of the room. Standing on the other side of the door were the King and Queen. Neither of them looked happy.

"Serilda, if this happens one more time we are going to have to discuss it." The King sounded like a powerful ruler for the first time since she had gotten there. Sure he had sounded like a strict parent before but this tone was different. This was a tone Serilda would remember for years to come. It was the tone of ruthlessness.

"It _wont _happen again." Serilda promised.


	5. Closing of a Chapter, Opening of Another

**If you have any questions about my character and/or story just IM me and I'll fill you in :) thanks for reading. Oh! Also vocab word: Cyan-dark greenish blue.**

* * *

><p>(<span>Serilda: 18 Elsa:15 Anna: 12)<span>

It happened again. Elsa slipped more and more and Serilda blamed herself more and more. It was a self hatred breeding ground. For three years this happened. Everyone's mood got darker. Anna stopped coming to the door, Elsa stopped trying to control her powers, and Serilda stopped being polite to the King. The only good thing that came out of the years was Elsa and Serilda's friendship. Everything went well enough until a spring morning when Serilda and Elsa were told to come to the meeting room of the king. It was _not _an invitation. They were told to wear their best.

Elsa showed up at Serilda's door in a floor length dark cyan dress with a matching jacket. Serilda on the other hand was asked to wear traditional wear of her homeland. A floor length black dress with red trim, a fur hat, a black cape, and to top it off elbow length black gloves. Serilda wasn't too fond of gloves however and faked them by covering her arms with thick shadows.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked sadly.

Serilda nodded.

They both knew what was coming. Serilda wasn't doing her job the way the King of Arendelle wanted her to. She was making mistake after mistake in the king's eyes. This wasn't a meeting of negotiation. This was a meeting of punishment and letting go. The friends walked silently through the halls. They didn't want to say anything hopeful, for they knew it wasn't true. When they got to the meeting room the guards opened the doors and they walked in.

"Elsa sit down." The king demanded.

Elsa walked over to the king's right hand and sat. She was quiet and uncomfortable. The whole room could feel it, well that was except for the king.

"Step into the light." The king said, now to Serilda.

They were the words he first spoke to her when she arrived seven years ago. Slowly, Serilda stepped forward. But this time she didn't sit in the chair set out for her.

"You have failed to keep Elsa's powers in check." The king stated loudly.

"By your terms, yes. What I taught her, however is a different way to control her powers than what you taught."

"Explain."

"For the first four years I taught her to use her powers for good. Then the second incident happened and it went down hill. However, from the beginning you just wanted her powers gone."

That was it. The unspoken truth was spoken. The truth that the king thought something was wrong with Elsa. Not that she might just be different. Serilda didn't stop there though.

"Elsa was doing just fine but every time you showed up she became skittish... She was afraid of you."

Elsa looked at her lap and a light snow began to fall, inside the room. Serilda had gone a bit too far.

"Is this true Elsa?"

"No!"

The words were too fast. The room was silent and cold. The candles burned dimmer. Nothing was going right.

"Serilda," The king spoke, "I think your time here is done."

"But-"

"Pack your things and go."

"But your majesty!"

"_LEAVE." _The king yelled. He used the voice again. The ruthless one that made something spark in Serilda.

Serilda was silent for a long time. Thinking and reviewing what just happened. Her leaving meant she probably wouldn't see her only friend again. Her leaving meant Elsa would probably only get worse than she already was. Her leaving meant.._.she had to go back home._

"Serilda, it's time for you to go." The queen said calmly.

"_Fine."_ Came colder than expected. With that she turned on the spot and left the room, taking all the light from the candles with her. She left them to burn black.


	6. Coming Home

When Serilda left Arendelle on that spring day, it was snowing. She knew it was Elsa, but she tried not to think about it. She rode her horse faster and faster. The longer she rode the harder her anger became towards the king. Even though it was his place to fire her when she wasn't doing her job anymore that didn't mean he could just do it because she taught differently than he'd like.

She rode through the night and didn't stop to sleep for hours. The more she rode the more shadowy her trail became. When she finally did stop it wasn't for long and it would have been shorter if she hadn't of switched horses. It was like this each time she stopped. She would ride until she couldn't keep her eyes open. She'd stop and sleep then switch her horse out for a faster, well rested on. Instead of taking the usual sixteen days to get to her hometown, Moscow, it took ten.

The kingdom of Moscow came into view early in the morning of her tenth day. As soon as she saw it she realized she wasn't ready to see it. She hadn't been home in seven years and when she left she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her father.

Serilda slowed her horse when she came to the streets. People came out to see her, mothers with their young children, black smiths with their apprentices, older siblings holding onto the hands of younger ones. Serilda watch all of them. The adults seemed to slowly recognize her with looks of awe on their faces. Whispers broke out among the crowds.

"It's her. It's the princess." "She's back!" "She's grown beautifully." "I heard her father sent her away to get married." "She doesn't look married to me." "Mama why are we looking at her when I'm hungry? We should be looking at food!" "I heard the king sent her to spy on other kingdoms." "But she was only a child then." "No one would suspect her." "We now have someone to rule us!"

After the last one was shouted the crowd clapped and cheered for her return. Their princess had returned from her unknown mission. Serilda was lead by hundreds of people back to her castle she was born in. They said goodbye at the gates and she was on her own.

"Hello? Why is _everyone_ in town at the gate?" A thin man asked as he clumsily made his way out the front door of the castle. He looked highly annoyed until he caught sight of Serilda. He stopped in his tracks and looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"_Serilda?" _He asked in a squeaky sort of voice.

Serilda nodded, "Where is my father?"

The man fell silent and lowered his head, "Your father, the czar is dead. He died last summer of an illness of unknown origin."

What Serilda felt was not happiness. But it was not sadness either. It was a feeling similar to the one she felt when the king was talking to her with ruthlessness. The feeling was maniacal and not quite placeable just yet.

"does that make me the new czar?" Serilda asked.

"Yes, the Czarina."

"I prefer Czar." Serilda said with little emotion, she still felt cold from her argument with the king.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." The man said quickly.

Serilda got off her horse and handed her luggage to the man.

"The coronation will be tomorrow." She said.

With that she and the man made their way into the home she had not been in for seven years.


	7. A shift in personality

(Serilda:21 Elsa:18 Anna:15)

* * *

><p><span>THREE YEARS LATER<span>

Serilda had been Czar for about three years when the letter arrived from Arendelle. The letter went as follows:

_ Dear Serilda,_

_ I still don't quite understand why you left. However after you did Elsa got worse. So maybe I don't want to know why you left. Everything has recently fallen apart. Mother and father were traveling to the wedding of my cousin when their ship was hit by a terrible storm and sank. There were no survivors. _

_ Elsa is scheduled to take on the duty as queen in three years time when she comes of age. But I'm not quite sure if that will happen. You see she hasn't come out of her room since our parents died. She didn't even come to their funeral. I miss her._

_ I am terribly sorry to bother you will all of this information. But you lived with us for so long that it seems only fitting that you know the fate of Arendelle._

_ Hope to one day see you again,_

_ much love,_

_ Anna_

* * *

><p>The letter let off that emotion again. The maniacal one. The one that Serilda had felt countless times since she took on the role of Czar.<p>

Since the day of her coronation Serilda had used her power. She made good decisions and poor decisions. Like, giving more food and blankets to the cold and hungry, setting up a trade system to grow her kingdom's wealth, and her biggest being setting up an army that became the most powerful one in all of Europe. Some of her poor (or cruel) decisions would be changing the army to...other things than humans, forcing the people to do their trade over time, and fire most of the staff in her castle. The longer she reigned the more cruel decisions she made.

The Czar was in her study when she read the letter. The letter brought back memories of friendship and...that feeling. When she finished the letter she chose not to write back. Writing back would only cause more emotions for the princesses of Arendelle and more emotions for her. Not to mention a chain of events that would only lead to more letters being written. She didn't want that. Not now anyway. There was already a shortage of India ink in her castle and writing letters back and forth would surely be a waste.

"Your Upmost Highness, there is a problem in the square." One of her guard's said entering the study without knocking and startling Serilda.

She closed her eyes and braised herself. Her study was not a place people entered. Unless, it was near the end of their life in Moscow. The study was pitch black, yet there were candles burning. She liked it better that way. It was a way to make it personal.

"Your candles..." the guard barely choked out.

"Are burning darkness, yes." Serilda muttered not looking up.

"How...?" He stuttered.

"Does it _really _matter?" Serilda asked, she stood up now.

"No, no, o-of course n-not. I'll just go and.."

The damage, however, had already been done. Serilda didn't like her people to know of her ability to bend the power of light and shadow to her will. It distracted from her capability to run a kingdom without supernatural force. There was only one thing to do now.

"No, please, I was just about to in list you into the service of your Czar." She said.

The guard stumbled backwards as if in protest. Even though no one knew of her powers, they still knew that the military wasn't natural. There was something off about the way they trained, and fought. They seemed not to care of the lives being thrown around in battle. Whether it was their own men dying or the opposing kingdom's men dying. The lack of caring was there, and was obvious.

"All you have to do is one thing for me." Serilda said stepping forward.

"Y-yes?"

"Open your mouth and try not to flinch."

The guard opened his mouth reluctantly and Serilda hovered her hand over it. Heavy breathing filled the air. Serilda pulled her hand towards herself. This was a trick she had learned one night a year ago when frustrated with her best general. Slowly, a glowing orb of light escaped from the guard's mouth. It lit up the room eerily as it floated about.

"You're probably wondering what this is." Serilda said with little interest.

The guard stared at her blankly.

"It's not your soul, don't worry. It's just the _happiness _from your soul."

Cruel and unusual, yes this punishment was. But Serilda was at her wits end with poor listening and complaining about her rule. This was a good way to hush it. Taking all happiness from a soul created mindless drone who had no regret and no questions. Making a perfect soldier for the Czar's service.

"The military is happy for your service." Serilda said to him, "Please take the time to _knock next time."_


	8. Back to Arendelle

THREE YEARS LATER (YET AGAIN)

The invitation came three months before the trip, the trip came a day before the accident, and the accident came an hour before the fleeing.

The invitation was to the coronation of Princess Elsa of Arendelle. She had finally come of age and it was her time to rule a kingdom. Serilda received not only a formal invite but also a personal letter from Elsa expressing hope that her old friend would be attending. According to the letter this would be the first time in thirteen years that the gates would be open to all. Serilda could already see how anxious this would make Elsa. Not that Elsa really had a choice... Serilda guessed the reason of Elsa asking her to be there was to help her nerves. This was a request that couldn't be turned down.

"Will you be attending?" Serilda's adviser asked, looking over her shoulder at the paper.

"Obviously," Serilda replied with fake annoyance, she'd trained herself to sound like that. It caused things to be done faster around the kingdom, and instilled fear into the hearts of her subjects. Like she was about to do something terrible, kept them on their toes at all times. Sure it was manipulative, but most things she did now a days was. Her morals were crumbling and she knew it, but that didn't stop her.

It was because of that feeling. That feeling that she first saw in Elsa and Anna's father. _The feeling, _as she thought of it. The more she felt it the more she _wanted _to feel it. It shot adrenaline through her veins and made her feel stronger. The only way to make herself feel it was by being in control. In control and manipulative. She was becoming more and more thrilled by the feeling that she didn't want to go away.

"How many guards would you like by your side? I suggest-"

"I don't care how many or who you suggest. I already have a decision in mind and you will not be an influence." Serilda said pointing to the door, "Leave before you overstay your welcome."

Her adviser left without question or comment and closed the door behind him. The Czar was left alone in her dark study, thinking to herself. One guard would be brought with her. It was easer to get around that way. And even easier to leave without causing disturbance.

Out of nowhere a wave of fear rushed over Serilda. Fear was not something she had felt in a long time so it startled her. _What am I afraid of? _Serilda questioned herself. It had nothing to do with the long trek to Arendelle, and even less to do with representing her kingdom. Did it have to do with seeing Elsa and Anna? No, it couldn't possibly. But it did. She'd changed, for the worse. She'd changed and they would notice. Unless...unless she faked changing for the worse for maturity. She could just say she grew up and learned what it meant to rule a country. She could be quiet and reserved...and _watchful_. Anything out of the ordinary and she would leave immediately. No one would have to know about her change of heart towards, well everything really. She would be in perfect camouflage. Especially if she wore a smile, she would be practically invisible.

* * *

><p><span>THREE MONTHS MORE LATER<span>

Serilda chose her most loyal guard, Alexander, to accompany her to Arendelle. He was the only guard who listened to instruction without Serilda having to take his freewill. It took them a good two weeks to get to their destination. The weather was warm and perfect the entire trip. It was almost as though the weather was saying, 'nothing could possibly ruin this coronation'. Serilda however was very uneasy about the trip, for a reason she could not quite place.

When they finally made it to Arendelle the gates had just opened and the crowds began to pour into the castle's grounds. Serilda looked at the kingdom and gave a small smile. This _was _her home for a good while. She made friends here, she worked here, she enjoyed herself here. Deep deep down Serilda still felt this was her home, but that part of her was disconnected from the rest of her.

"_SERILDA!" _A voice cried from the crowd.

Serilda turned on the spot and Alexander tensed. An agile woman came running towards her with a giant smile. It didn't take long for Serilda to realize that this was a grown version of Anna.

"Hello Anna." Serilda said smiling. Anna smiled even wider and hugged Serilda.

Human contact was not something Serilda had felt in a long time. It was different. It took a minute for Serilda to understand the sign of affection. And a bit longer to hug back.

"I'm so happy you're here! I've really missed you! So much has happened since you left!" Anna began talking at a speed that no normal person could keep up with. Serilda nodded here and there to make it seem like she was listening.

"Oh! I shouldn't keep you, please, go in and get ready for Elsa's coronation." Anna said already beginning to run off again.

Serilda waved and signed. It was almost time...


End file.
